It Just Might Work
by KawaiixLettuce
Summary: Lithuania tries to ask Belarus out to dinner. Lame summary, I know. My first uploaded fanfiction, and a oneshot. BelarusxLithuania


Hey, there. Umm, this is my first fanfic, so I'm not really sure how well this will be received. I've written some other things that I haven't bothered uploading yet, but I'm planning on writing and uploading more, so if you like this look around my account for other things I've written. Other than that, I think that's it…oneshots seem to speak mostly for themselves… Oh, wait. I don't own Hetalia or anything like that. Although I do have plans and maps to take over the world. No joke.

* * *

As he straightened his tie and cleared his throat, Toris asked himself for what must have been the hundredth time, _'Why am I doing this?'_ Never in a million years would he have pictured himself standing in front of a girl's house with a small bouquet of lilies in his hand and a huge lump in his throat, but that was exactly where he was. And it wasn't just any girl's house, of course. It was Natalia's, the queen of ice, the one who would kill you rather than look at you, the outcast. The one everybody talked about, but no one was brave enough to talk to. Yet, somehow, Toris had managed to fall for her, despite the malicious rumors (which might not have been rumors) and her bizarre quirks. But now, standing in front of the door, trying to muster up the courage to knock, he found himself losing his nerve. Why had he come here? Why, when he was so shy and she so unapproachable? He wouldn't do it. He _couldn't. _But as he turned his back and took the first step towards the gate, he heard the door creak open slowly. Trembling slightly, as he was wont to do, he looked back into the curious, unblinking eyes of Natalia.

They stared at each other for a few uncomfortable moments, both waiting for him to initiate conversation. Time ticked by slowly, enveloping them both. Finally, growing increasingly impatient with the silence, she sighed quietly and said, "May I help you with something? You've been waiting out here without knocking for almost ten minutes." Her voice was deep and rich and smooth and it put Toris in the mind of the finest dark chocolate. _'A little sweet and a little bitter,' _he thought nervously. Turning to face the doorway once more, he tried to remain calm. After all, this was what he had wanted, wasn't it? He looked down so as not to be further silenced by her cold, mesmerizing gaze. Why was his mouth suddenly so dry? When he at last did speak, it was so quietly that he hardly heard himself. She couldn't possibly have understood, so he gathered u the remaining bits of courage he had left and spoke. Thrusting the bouquet in front of him and shutting his eyes, he said, "I was wondering if you might like to have dinner with me tomorrow evening." There. He had said it.

Natalia blinked. Her eyes, which had been dull as she stared through him, sparkled with surprise. Well, whatever she had expected, it most certainly hadn't been this. She hardly had any friends, only her brother and sister, really, and a few acquaintances, and everyone else tended to stay clear of her, calling her crazy and psychopathic. She had never imagined that anyone, especially this boy, with whom she was only mildly familiar, could like her. _'Although,' _she thought, as she stood in the doorway, _'it's not an entirely__** bad **__feeling, is it?'_ She looked Toris over thoughtfully. Yes, he certainly seemed genuine, especially considering how nervous he appeared. She hadn't been expecting that, either. She was used to jokes and teasing, but never truthfulness. Her thoughts then turned to Ivan, her precious and beloved older brother. Of course, her heart would always be his, and they _would_ marry one day, but one little dinner with Toris couldn't cause any harm, could it? No, of course not. Barely perceptibly, she nodded, accepting the flowers and saying, "I would be glad to." Toris relaxed visibly, even smiling slightly.

"Wonderful. Shall I pick you up here around six?" She nodded her response and replied, "I will look forward to it."

They said their goodbyes soon after, and Toris prepared to depart in a much happier state than he had been in when he'd arrived. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. Just before she closed the door, he could have sworn he saw a small smile spread across Natalia's face. Then again, it might have only been a trick of the light.

* * *

So that's about it...tell me what you think~~


End file.
